Restoring the Light
by Ancient and Forever
Summary: Rand has been off again preparing for the final battle - upon returning to Camelyn he gets a rather 'warm' welcome


The sunlight dappled the floor with hues of green, red and gold as Elayne Trakand sat resplendent on the Throne of Andor, the single golden rose if the Daughter-Heir perched over her golden tresses. Sitting with the faces of her forebears staring down at her Elayne marshalled all her courage and beckoned to the page

"_Send in the first petitioner."_

Some two hours later the Daughter-Heir, now acting queen, was somewhat less sanguine in mind – her appearance however was as unruffled as ever.

"_Please inform your mistress that as long as Trakand holds the Lion Throne there will be no slavery allowed within our kingdom. Condemned criminals or not!"_

A sudden tingling in her skull caused her to gesture imperiously to the page.

"_This audience is now over. When my Lord Dragon arrives bring him to me here, and summon my sister also."_

Aviendha was first to arrive sweeping through the door in a flair of blue silk.

"_You felt him too then?"_

"_Of course sister, he will be arriving any moment – I think Min is with him, lucky girl." _

"_Well, we'll have him back soon enough!"_

Both girls dissolved into a fit of giggles, inspired by Avinedha's suggestive tone of voice. Only the artificial cough of the Page warned them as he opened the door and announced

"_My Lord, the Dragon Reborn, Lord of the Morning and King of Illian"_

Rand strode into the great hall, a slight smirk drifting over his careworn face as he noticed the two women hastily sitting up and adjusting their skirts. Min punched him gently on the arm, although he could see she was enjoying the spectacle as much as he was. Halting halfway down the hall he and Min bowed.

"_Permission to approach, your Majesty?"_ he asked with mock formality.

"_Granted, my lord Dragon"_ Elayne replied, equally formal – dipping a brief curtsey as he rose.

Min ran on ahead, colliding with Aviendha in an embrace and a whirl of skirts, boots and flying tresses. Elayne remained content to sit where she was, content to drink in Rands' appearance as he paced toward her. They were never truly separated any more, but even so she hadn't seen him or Min in weeks. He looked a little more dishevelled, his face worn and gaunt but still her Rand. He turned aside to embrace Aviendha, drawing her into a fiery kiss, hands tangled in red hair. Elayne was distracted by Min drawing her into a hug; both women glad to see each other again.

Rand glanced over at them, from his current position both girls looked absolutely beautiful, Min especially, her arse outlined wonderfully by the tight leather of her trousers, the long boots emphasising her calves nicely. Glancing to his left he was forced to admit, not unwillingly, the Aviendha looked stunning as well. Wearing a dress, something was gradually becoming more usual for her, with a deeply cut neckline drawing the eye almost irresistibly downwards. The bodice was tightly embroidered with swirls of gold. Combined with her red hair she looked every inch the vision that had haunted his brief hours of sleep since their last meeting.

Elayne felt a sudden pulse inside her head; Min obviously felt it too as both women turned to Rand at exactly the same time. He grinned impishly, Aviendha blushing as it was clear that she too had caught his feelings through the Warder bond. Elayne realised her own cheeks were also colouring, a reflection of her first sisters feelings. Min on the other hand, not distracted by the extra feelings, was staring at Rands' crotch with obvious appreciation. A wicked gleam suddenly came into her eyes and she advanced towards Rand before gracefully kneeling before him and running her hands up the inside of his thighs, enjoying the reaction her movements prompted.

"_Umm, Min? Are you sure this is the place fo..."_ Rand was cut off as a pair of lips came crashing down on his, effectively cutting off the ability (and desire) to speak. A moments thought told him it was Aviendha who was kissing him which meant the woman behind him removing his shirt had to be Elayne, as Min was still making her presence felt very clearly.

As his shirt was pulled off Rand began to draw his hands down Aviendha's back, forcing the ties of her bodice apart so that, the moment they broke the kiss she stepped back, the dress pooling around her feet like a silken carpet. Rand groaned, prompted both by the sight of Aviendha's firm, conical breasts and hard nipples and by the fact that Min chose that particular moment to wrap to mouth around his cock and swallow deeply.

Elayne moved around from behind Rand and glided over to her sister, capturing her lips in a passionate kiss, her hands pressed against Aviendha's firm chest, softly caressing the hard nipples. The Aiel girl had her hands tangled through Elayne's hair forcing her to deepen the kiss between them as they shared each other's feelings, the love and desire they felt feeding on itself and growing stronger.

This sight was too much for Rand as he convulsed, forcing his seed into Min's receptive mouth. She gulped it down, a trickle escaping her lips and running down her chin before dropping inside the collar of her embroidered shirt. Swallowing once more Min rose, moving closer to her warder.

"_Rand, I'm finding this atmosphere very... steamy. Could you help relieve me a little?"_

Rand nearly tore her shirt off, before burying his head between her breasts and worrying a nipple. Min groaned, her knees weakening she sank to the ground – dragging Rand down with her. Aviendha and Elayne had disentangled themselves now, the former placing the Rose circlet down somewhere nearby as Elayne straddled Rand, taking the position that Min had been in a few moments before.

Incredibly Rand responded to her touch, his member rising rapidly before springing to full attention as Elayne, still fully clothed pierced herself upon it and began to undulate back and forth on top of him. Rand groaned again, his hands slipping between Elayne's split skirts to caress her smooth thighs as her blue eyes closed in pleasure.

Min and Aviendha gazed at each other, hands moving almost as one to the ties of Min's breeches, Aviendha loosened them allowing them to slide down Min's smooth legs. Both women found each other's hand caressing their pussies, running fingers softly in and out of their intimate folds. Feather light touches sent jolts of pleasure writhing through slender bodies. Min paused in her manipulation of Aviendha, glancing across to where Elayne and Rand were copulating, lost to everything except the pleasure emanating from each other. Both Min and Aviendha were feeding off it – the ecstasy coursing through their heads driving them to wilder and wilder motions.

As orgasm rippled through the pair of them they fell limply to the floor, unable to summon up the energy to move – eyes fixed upon the man they both loved more than life itself, and the woman pleasuring herself upon him.

Min slowly rolled over and whispered in Aviendha's ear, who nodded and shut her eyes for a brief moment, hands sketching a shape in the air. Moments later a long flexible stick appeared in the air, bright green in colour and rounded at both ends. Min looked at it for a moment then whispered again, Aviendha nodded and the stick disappeared to be replaced by another – larger and longer this time.

Min reached over her own head and gently forced one end of the stick into her own arsehole, shuddering in pleasure as she did so. Taking the other end in the hand she crawled backwards up Rand's leg towards the silken clad perfection of Elayne's rear end. Twitching aside silk skirts Min ran her fingers down the crack between Elayne's cheeks , her fingers leaving a glistening trail of her own and Aviendha's juices as she moved slowly down to the sphincter, carefully forcing first one then two fingers in and flexing, before withdrawing again and forcing the other end of the stick deep into Elayne.

Rand felt Elayne suddenly jerk, her rhythm faltering, as a new bundle of sensations materialised inside his head. Elayne felt a sudden confusion of pain and pleasure blending together in exquisite harmony. That explained the satisfaction Min was feeling and the somewhat appalled fascination with which Aviendha was watching this scene. The Aiel girl scooted closer to a bucking Min, who buried her head between Aviendha's thighs to lick her succulent pussy.

As Elayne rode the waves of pleasure coursing through her, heaving in two direction at once she felt the laces at the back of her dress coming undone, despite no one touching them. She glanced at Rand, his eyes were fixed on the swell of her breasts with fierce concentration and just then she felt her dress fly off, exposing her firm and rounded breasts, to be devoured by Rands hungry eyes.

It was at this moment, with Elayne poised in naked majesty above Rands chest, with Min penetrating herself and Elayne in the arse with a dildo, whilst Aviendha forced Min's dark head further in her pussy – that Birgitte burst into the throne room...

*****

"_Elayne Trakand, what in the name of the Creator are you..."_

Birgitte halted, absolutely astonished at the scene before her eyes, the writhing, superbly naked bodies on the floor of the throne room. She stood there absolutely frozen until Min turned and delivered a hearty slap to Elayne's tight arse, prompting a caress in return and a muted moan from the princess.

Birgitte turned and strode swiftly out of the room, back rigid. She just managed to close the door behind her before the feelings she had been repressing overwhelmed her and her fingers slid down her own breeches. Giving into her need Birgitte Silverbow slumped against the throne room doors desperately fingering herself.

None of the lovers within the throne room had even noticed the interruption – their complete immersion in their combined feelings blocked out all other senses. The pleasure rose to a crescendo as Rand bucked harder and harder into Elayne, forcing Min to do the same. Elayne's scream of agony and delight set them all off as Min's tongue dove deep into Aviendha for the last time, swallowing a river of cum. Min shuddered as she came, her sphincter clenching tighter and tighter around the dildo as her body rode out the waves of delight. Elayne and Rand came together as Elayne raked her nails across Rand's chest, their juices intermingling as they flowed down Elayne's thighs to pool on the floor along with Min's and Aviendha's.

Ever so slowly the four disentangled themselves, lingering caresses on lips and breasts as they did so. Putting clothes back on became a game as Rand fingered each girl in turn while 'helping' them into their clothes. Then all three girls combined to tease Rand as he tried to pull his shirt on; only relenting after he had kissed each one of them into submission.

Elayne raised her voice to summon servants as they all straightened their clothing and tried to look as though nothing had happened, although Rand's eyes were almost smiling as he gazed from one to another of his lovers.

"_You will be staying for dinner tonight, my Lord?"_ Elayne said, her tone an order not a request.

"_If Min doesn't object"_ answered Rand, glancing at her for an answer.

The suggestive glint in her eye was all he needed to turn back and bow, formally accepting the invitation to dine. A Page appeared at that moment with a message for the Dragon Reborn.

As Rand turned away, to leave the three girls to their chatter he felt a hand slip under his arm, turning, he saw Aviendha striding beside him.

"_Don't think you're going anywhere Rand al'Thor! I still haven't had my turn with you yet!"_

Rand al'Thor, the Dragon Reborn, saviour and destroyer of the world smiled, for the first time in what felt like a thousand years.

Dinner was going to be interesting.


End file.
